It'll Get Better
by blaineisacutie
Summary: Blaine is the nerd of the school, his mum is an angel, Kurt is a sweetheart. There's really no way to summarise this story/drabble, but give it a go and review if you like this AU, not necessarily the story but I'm thinking of continuing this AU in little drabbles of Klaine, I'd love to write Kurt meeting Blaine's mum. Let me know if you'd like to read that! - Technically complete.


**A/N: Well this was completely all over the place and probably very shit, I'm sorry I just needed to write. **

Blaine smiled tightly, pushing his taped glasses up his nose and collecting his torn, vandalised books that had just been thrown on the ground by some jocks.

Said jocks were currently high fiving and laughing as they carried on with their lives.

The curly haired boy tucked his books under his arm, straightened out his bowtie and took a deep breath before walking down the hallway, proceeding to his next class.

Blaine was, well, he was the school's nerd and faggot; he was the 'nerdfag' how inventive, Blaine thought bitterly.

He felt a scowl on his face and shook his head, smiling again, you'll be out of here, it'll get better, it will. Keep a smile on your face Blaine, remember what mum always says 'a smile will get you far in life Blainey'.

Blaine sighed and smiled brightly at the thought of his mum, his little Filipino angel of a mother, his best friend, his.. only friend..

Blaine smiled as he reached home, he knocked on the door and waited for his mum to open the door, she did so not 5 seconds later and immediately hugged Blaine.

"Blainey, how are you?" She asked excitedly.

Blaine shook his head; his mum had seen him not 7 hours earlier.

"It was good mum, it-it was good.." Blaine said in a strong voice, with a tight smile.

Blaine's mum – Bella's smile dropped a bit and she nodded, she noticed that her Blainey never really had many friends around.. She thought at first it might have been because of their house because it wasn't really the nicest, biggest house around but Blaine, he never spoke of any friends, but she let him be.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella spoke up again.

"Oh! Come in baby, I made your favourite, Spaghetti Bolognese, for how good you did on that maths test!" She said, her bright smile appearing on her face once again.

Blaine smiled shook his head, dropping his bag by the small couch as his mother walked toward the kitchen.

"You didn't have to mum, I know- I know money is- it's tight and I don't want you.. Spoiling me for-for stuff that isn't really important anyway.." Blaine said quietly, sitting at the dinner table.

"Blaine, I don't want you worrying about money, you're 16, you're my baby, I want to spoil you, it was a mock SAT Blaine and you got full marks, that's great, you should be proud and I want to spoil you okay." The petite woman said sternly but in a caring tone.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded slowly, getting out his homework and beginning with a sigh.

"All your homework done?" Bella asked as she poked her head in Blaine's bedroom, after knocking of course.

Blaine was in a t shirt and his underwear, a toothbrush in his mouth, he nodded and put his thumbs up to which Bella smiled and nodded back.

"Everything okay with you?" The black haired woman asked, she couldn't help but walk into Blaine's room and pick a few things off the floor as well as making the bed quickly.

Blaine put his toothbrush by the sink in his and his mother's shared bathroom and entered his room again.

He nodded once again, setting an alarm on his mobile getting into bed.

"Mum, I'm okay." Blaine said, taking his pills and putting his glasses on his bed side table.

Bella sat on his bed and wiped some hair from his eyes.

"Blaine, you are so good, you're the best son I could ever ask for and I love you, I just – don't want you getting.. bad like you did last year honey.." She trailed off, her eye sight sub consciously going to Blaine's arms that were covered in scars.

Blaine got uncomfortable and tucked his arms under his duvet.

"Well- well I'm fine now, the-the pills, I'm taking them and they work, I'm better, and I love you- I couldn't ask for a better mum you know.." Blaine said, smiling again.

Bella nodded and kissed Blaine's cheek softly, making the boy blush and wipe his cheek feigning disgust, she pinched his cheek in return muttering 'cheeky'.

"Mahal kita marikit.." Bella whispered lovingly.

"Mahal din kita." Blaine replied with a smile, he then shut his eyes as he entered dreamland.

_Sweaty chests, heavy breathing, humid air._

_Moans, whines of 'harder' and 'faster'._

_Chiselled, faceless body._

Blaine shot up, out of bed with wide eyes, he was breathing heavily and he felt a tingling in his stomach, a weight around his.. groin.

Blaine picked up his flip phone to see it was 6:15, he usually wakes up at 6:25... Surely that extra time won't make a difference; he got up and headed straight for the shower beginning his routine.

By 7:20 Blaine was sat downstairs on the couch, he was ready to leave but he felt like he was forgetting something.. He usually left at 7:30 on the dot which got him to school at 7:50, ten minutes to get his books from his locker and get to registration.

Bouncing his leg up and down anxiously, Blaine gulped as he started to blink quickly, almost manically.

_Faggot, dreaming of boys. That's wrong, it's a sin. _

_It's why your father left._

Blaine started to sweat and he shook his head.

7:30, he left his house.

7:50, he arrived at school.

7:51, meltdown occurs.

"Hey faggot." Some random jerk sneered before shoving Blaine into his locker.

Blaine winced and tried to smile, like he usually did.

"A-a smile will get you far in life.." He whispered to himself, but frowned, why wasn't it making him smile.

"What?! Is that what your mummy says to you?" Another Neanderthal decided to join in, in a patronising tone.

Blaine suddenly remembered what he had forgotten this morning.. His pill. His.. Anti-depressant pill.. Oh God..

Blaine started to rush to the nurse's office.

"Running away now are we, Blainey boo?" Yet another jock joined in, Blaine felt like he was being suffocated.

"P-p-please leave me alone.." He stuttered out, he opened the door to another hallway, close to the nurse's office now.

"Where you headed faggot?" A dark haired boy in a letterman jacket asked, the question had a bite to it.

"Nowhere. Just-I'm nothing okay, don't bother with me, please leave-leave me alone.." Blaine mumbled, taking out his phone and flipping it open, his mum had texted him, it didn't make him smile..

"Nice phone." A blonde jock this time said sarcastically with a scoff.

Blaine frowned down at his phone, they used to be cool right.. iPhones cost like $200, he couldn't afford that.. this phone cost $20.. That was expensive enough.

God why is he such a useless, poor, nerdy, faggot, mama's boy, tears started to drip down his face and he wiped them away furiously.

"Stop please." Blaine said brokenly.

He arrived at the nurse's office and looked behind, they hadn't followed him in..

"Miss- miss please help.." Blaine said desperately.

"Oh hunny, what's the matter..?" She asked in that caring tone all nurses had.

"I-I.." Blaine was breathing deeply, spouting out words.

"Tablets.." Blaine breathed out.

The nurse frowned and sat Blaine down before opening an intimidating folder, the boys photo was on the first page, under _Medication._

_Blaine Devon Anderson, D.O.B – 13__th __February 1997, Anti-Depressant (SSRI – Prozac) needs to be taken 3 times a day. _

Blaine sat, sweating heavily and squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to block out the bad thoughts.

"Honey honey, Blaine.. Here take this.." The nurse said with a small smile, holding out her hand with a small tablet in and a plastic cup full of water, Blaine just took the pill and swallowed it dry.

He sighed and though the thoughts didn't disappear immediately he felt calm knowing that they'd be leaving him soon.

"Urrhm, excuse me, s-sorry.." A beautiful brown haired boy said shyly, standing at the door his hand covering his nose and one half of his face, he looked uncomfortable but he also had a look of pity or empathy, Blaine couldn't decide which one it was.

"Yes darling?" The nurse turned to him with a smile and a deep breath.

"I uhm, I need to.." Kurt sighed and lifted his hand away from his face, his nose was bleeding, he had a cut lip and a bruise seemed to be forming on his cheekbone.

He shrugged and stared at the ground.

The nurse shook her head and sat Kurt down, a seat away from Blaine was unashamedly staring at Kurt.

"Um-" Kurt started, trying to be confident, he swallowed and continued. "Close your fly, you'll catch mouths." Kurt finished and he sat with wide eyes and his cheeks tinted red.

Blaine bit his lip and tried to contain his giggles, but Kurt just laughed at himself, Blaine joined shortly after.

The nurse watched and smiled brightly. "Kurt you'll have to calm down so I can clean those cuts of yours." She said, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite him.

Kurt bit his lip but winced and it scraped his cut, Blaine gasped a little and leaned forward subconsciously wanting to help Kurt, he leaned back with a blush, Kurt smiled slightly but rested his face to let the nurse clean it up.

After 10 minutes, Kurt's face was cleaned and plastered appropriately, Blaine also felt the pills kicking in, or it might have been a certain blue eyed boy's presence..

Blaine watched as the beautiful boy talked to the nurse about what happened, apparently some boys had beaten him up but Kurt insisted on not reporting it.

After a minute of awkward silence, Kurt took a quick breath. "Hi." He said with raised eyebrows and a bright smile.

Blaine turned to Kurt and nodded once.

"Well.. Hi.." Blaine said with a bright smile back.

"I'm Kurt." The taller boy said confidently, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"Blaine.." The black haired boy replied, placing his hand in Kurt's and shaking.

"Uhh.." Kurt said, short for conversation.

Suddenly Blaine's phone rang and his face went red, he couldn't.. he couldn't just.. Kurt would see he's poor..

Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's rudely and walked out of the room, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said quietly, there was only one person it could really be.. His mum, checking up on him.

"I'm fine mum, thank you for seeing if I'm okay.." Blaine said after a five minute conversation with his mother.

"Of course, of course honey, mahal kita, see you at home soon." She said, he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Mahal din kita mum, bye." Blaine replied with a smile, before flipping his phone shut to end the call, he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Important phone call..?" Kurt asked shyly, half of his body hidden behind the door to the nurse's room.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head, shrugging – "N-not really.." –he was trying to smile and act cool but it wasn't very convincing. He hid his phone in his closed fist.

Kurt's face dropped and his eyes went to the floor.

"Oh.." He said sadly.

"No-no, I didn't- it was my mum.. it was- it was important!" Blaine tried to reassure Kurt, stepping towards him

"Yeah your mum – is –she's important.." Kurt mumbled, to most teenage boys, their mum was nothing, of course Blaine just wanted to get out of the conversation with Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said in a desperate tone, opening his arms awkwardly for Kurt to hug, idiot.. He thought as his phone dropped to the floor, the noise it made as the stupid phone clattered was possibly the loudest sound Blaine had heard in his life..

Blaine stared at the phone on the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Uh- h-here.." Kurt said as he bent down and handed the phone to Blaine, the latter boy nodded once in thanks.

"Is it still working..?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked down with wide eyes and flipped open the phone he clicked the call button to turn on the phone but nothing was happening, the screen was just flashing with white bars.

He almost growled and threw the phone to the ground with a frown. He spent ages saving up for that one stupid phone and now it was broken.

"Blaine..?" Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's eyes now, handing him the phone again.

"Yes." Blaine asked through gritted teeth, now Kurt was going to make fun of him, call him poor, ugly, stupid..

"Are you mad at me?" A small voice asked.

"I-" Blaine started but he couldn't finish as he turned to Kurt who was on the verge of crying.

"No.. I'm not. I'm-I'm sorry.." Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"What's the matter Blaine..?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to him and wiping his eyes.

"I'm poor.. Well- no, I'm not like homeless.. I get-I get food, I have a house.. a bed.. I just stuff like.. Christmas presents, fancy room decor, a nice couch, phones.. We don't , me and my mum, we don't have the money for that kind of stuff.." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, you shouldn't be ashamed of that.. It's-you, you're a person, you're not what you have, you're what you are, and you're good and sweet.. Well from the say 5 minutes I've talked to you, you're already a million times better than half of this school.." Kurt said, shoving Blaine lightly with his shoulder.

Blaine smiled and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. "Thank you.. I've just- that's all I've ever wanted to hear.." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt hugged Blaine back then pulled away.

"Do you need to like- make a phone call..?" Kurt asked, pulling out his iPhone sort of awkwardly.

"Nah.. Do you think I could.." Blaine gestured to Kurt's phone, he nodded.

Kurt smiled and nodded, unlocking it he handed it to Blaine who held it as a sort of foreign object.

Kurt held Blaine's phone and flipped it up and down.

"To be completely honest.. I'd rather your phone.." Kurt said seriously, with a chuckle.

Blaine giggled a bit, hiding his mouth behind his hand, he looked through random things on Kurt's phone, he came across his contacts.. 50.. woah..

Kurt raised his eyebrows when Blaine's phone suddenly buzzed and the screen lit up.

"Looks like someone's a lucky boy today, time for me to do some snooping." He said with a playful smirk.

He, like Blaine went through Blaine's contacts.. 1... Blaine saw this and winced, he took his phone off Kurt and flipped it shut quick, handing Kurt his phone back.

He gulped and smiled slightly at Kurt, his cheeks heating up.

"I'm not – not very popular.." Blaine mumbled.

"So how about you make me contact numero duex." Kurt said in a ridiculous accent, Blaine giggled again and nodded handing Kurt his phone.

Kurt punched his number in and handed the phone back to Blaine.

Blaine texted Kurt: 'Hi – Bkainf xx'.

"Well hi there Bkainf." Kurt said giggling.

"Sorry.. not very keyboard acquainted.." Blaine said with a shrug.

"It's fine." Kurt said as he winked at Blaine.

At that, would be the day Blaine's heart almost beat out of his chest.

**A/N: Well this was completely all over the place and probably very shit, I'm sorry I just needed to write. **


End file.
